Urúsahm
Urúsahm, officially the Republic of Greater Urúsahm (Plēdhwas a Eghrud Urúsahm), is an island nation located in the Central Sea and at the geographic heart of Pálowan-inhabited Owlia. Urúsahm consists of the large horseshoe-shaped island of Urúsahm itself, along with several smaller islands and islets, containing some of the oldest Pálowan settlements. The modern population consists of a thorough mix of Pálowan and Sesmikán peoples from across the Pálowan-speaking world. Unlike the neighbouring island nation of Nemosā, Urúsahm has had a more turbulent history, reflecting its position as a crossroads of the Central Sea. History Apart from transient visits by seafarers throughout the centuries - including Ngoi peoples - the archipelago appears to have been uninhabited at the dawn of recorded history. The oldest known settlement in the area is a Grey Brotherhood mission on Pasėmas, the northernmost island, hilly but otherwise fertile and heavily-forested; its name meaning ‘hidden blessing’, referring to the difficulty early Pálowan seafarers had in reaching the island through the frequent blockade of icebergs which separate it from the Swombhóudn region of the mainland. The Grey Brotherhood were known to be living on Pasėmas from at least the early 7th century, and the island was vital to the early Grey Brotherhood for its trade in warm winter wool. The hardy native sheep were never fully domesticated, semi-feral herds continue to roam the island to this day - remaining the main source of wool for the Pálowan world. The larger island of Urúsahm was originally known by different names such as ‘dangerous island’ and ‘place of death’; feared by the Pálowan as a place filled with monsters and all manner of dangerous creatures, where only the bravest warrior-monks would dare to venture. The modern name Urúsahm simply means ‘wide shores’, referring to the low-lying, sweeping sandy shorelines that surround much of the island. Urúsahm was not permanently settled until the later half of the 7th century, and for decades the settlers remain confined to the north-west of the island at the community of Pēnsúneumi or ‘sandy inlet’, where they developed a unique style of semi-buried housing, insulated against harsh seaborne winds. By this time the Grey Brotherhood was in decline and never settled a significant presence on Urúsahm. Instead the Iron Brotherhood arrived towards the end of the 7th century, initially setting up a small forge-lodge, before expanding with the building of a larger, fortified fortress-monastery, built over the edge of the chasm that separates the forested eastern half of the island from the western settlements. This was in response to raids by Sea Peoples which began at this time, some of the raiders fleeing from the forces of Ei̇́sarna and East Owlia. With the protection now offered by the Iron Brotherhood, farming expanded across the west of the island, though occasional raids continued. As trade with Ei̇́sarna began to increase, Sesmikán peoples arrived in the area towards the end of the 7th century, seeking employment as farm workers and herders. Sesmikáns initially settled on Pasėmas, as the wool trade was especially important for Ei̇́sarna. A mixed Pálowan-Sesmikán population then spread to Urúsahm and the other islands in the following decades. Beginning in the 680s, Ei̇́sarna attempted to expand its influence in the area and even proposed annexing Urúsahm. This was rejected by the locals who ultimately banded together to assert their nationhood, guided by the example of Nemosā in the north. However, negotiations were complex, as Urúsahm and its surrounding islands now had a diverse population and a set of competing local governments. Eventually a power-sharing agreement was reached in which each of the minor islands was guaranteed a seat in a communal Plēdhwas or Senate, along with a seat reserved for the Iron Brotherhood. After a few false-starts, the Republic came into being in 711 CE. The decades since have not been trouble-free, as bitter disputes over rights to land and water have at times paralysed the Plēdhwas. Descendents of Sea Peoples also continue to stalk the islands, most recently a daring attack in 732 CE that struck the Iron Brotherhood monastery and ambushed a party of travellers from far-away Caeshe, causing several injuries. Development has been slow for these reasons. Ei̇́sarna has recognised the Republic of Urúsahm, but remains an economic giant in comparison, and still wields extensive influence. A portion of locals look favourably towards the idea of unification with Ei̇́sarna, while others - backed by Nemosā - are trying to push for the idea of a high-level federation of Pálowan states. Urúsahm looks likely to play a central role in whatever is to come. Other Minor Islands Paús or ‘Little Sandy’ is a tiny islet to the north-east of Urúsahm that is barely above sea level. Although uninhabited, it has historically served as a visual waypoint on the route to Nemosā in the north. Domoslā (a name derived from the word for ‘house’) is a tiny island located to the south-west of Urúsahm, historically acting as a stopping point for boats going to and from Landing, and as a place for fishing and kelp harvesting. The island experienced a boom period in the late 7th century. Houses now cover most of the island, giving it one of the highest rankings for population density. Flooding remains a high risk to the inhabitants, however. The Plowotra Enslós or ‘Shipwreck Islands’ lie to the south of Urúsahm. As the name suggests, the sandbanks around these islands can pose a hazard to larger ships; there have been countless shipwrecks dating back to before recorded history. Treasure-hunters from across Owlia have scoured these islands over the past century. Today, the islands are uninhabited, and mark the southern boundary of the Urúsahm domain, beyond which lie the islands claimed by Ei̇́sarna.